nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Neuropa
Neuropa, originally called "Thridi" by the native pre-FTL Althernian species is a terrestrial world orbited by no less than four moons and the capital of the Free Worlds Conglomerate. As of now it houses a population of an approximate 21 billion, a mere 348 million of which are descendants of the original Althernian inhabitants (out of an original pre-planetfall 8 billion). Situated in the Alpha Novae system with another four mineral-rich but ecologically barren worlds, it also forms one of the most powerful industrial centers of the Free Worlds Conglomerate, vast orbital shipyards and defense bases based on all of its numerous moons capable of constructing, repairing and supporting hundreds of vessels both military and civilian at the same time. Colonization Neuropa was first discovered in the late 2150s by Conglomerate scientists and marked down as one of multiple potentially habitable planets that would serve well as a destination in the event of a mass evacuation becoming necessary - a contingency that would become necessary far sooner than was ever anticipated. While initially being thought of as merely being within a star's habitable zone and in possession of a rudimentary atmosphere that could be terraformed to Earth standard within several decades if necessary, it came to everyone's surprise that, when the Exodus vessel Augustus made planetfall in 21XX, the planet was actually home to the Althernians, a large, unified alien civilization currently working on establishing its second permanent moon base using primitive intrasolar warp drives for transportation. The Augustus' landing was not unopposed: When the massive exodus vessel did not respond to planetside hails of any kind, being piloted by simplistic computer systems at the time, the Althernian government unleashed a barrage of anti-orbital missiles against the approaching vessel, causing moderate amounts of damage in the process. Former Althernian government officials (having turned rebel under New Conglomerate rule) claim that Althernian recordings of the landing still exist, documenting how missile guidance systems were overridden and warheads changed course not away from the vessel, but into entirely different sections of the Augustus with unnerving levels of precision, breaking off parts of the structure, most of which would burn up in the atmosphere or crash into planetary population centers with cataclysmic effect. When the ship crash-landed on the surface, the ship's computers seemed to finally register a threat to the vessel, and promptly began to revive the onbard military personnel and produce the Conglomerate's clone infantry en masse to respond to the threat of native ground assault. By the time the automated systems began reviving the civilians aboard and went over to bolster the populace further with vat-born gene-sample individuals, an estimated sixty-five percent of the surface was under Conglomerate control and eighty percent of the Althernian military presence had been eradicated. Even as the war between the increasingly desperate Althernians and the Augustus response forces continued, the colonists began to construct the first of many urban centers with the aid of onboard factories, spreading outwards from the crash site and replacing much of the native flora and fauna with cloned samples created from vast assembled pre-war Earth gene-stocks collected during the time of the Old World Conglomerate. (WIP.) Category:Free Worlds Conglomerate Category:Planets